


Revenge

by Kitty Seeboo (KittySeeboo)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Microbots, Rage, Revenge, Team Feels, anti-hero Hiro, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySeeboo/pseuds/Kitty%20Seeboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked to the mask. That's right. Callaghan had stolen this from Hiro. Using the Microbots – Hiro's own technology – to attack him and his companions, his Baymax. His greed was the catalyst for Tadashi's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I have Tadashi feels! And anti-hero Hiro feels. And team feels. And Big Hero 6 feels. And feels in general. Exhausted from college and needed a creative break before I break XD So, enjoy the fruits of that "break".

 “ _That was his mistake!”_

 

It was as if each word the man spoke needed to be processed individually. With every bit of merciless clarity came a storm of swirling, hot agony that brewed and churned. It stifled him. To think someone could be so callous, so twisted and cruel that not even the untimely death of a student he seemed to hold so dear could move him to regret.

 

_**'His mistake'**_? Tadashi's sacrifice? It had been in vain? Something to be tossed aside and forgotten? For what? For this thief!

 

He looked to the mask. That's right. Callaghan had stolen this from Hiro. Using the Microbots – Hiro's own technology – to attack him and his companions, his Baymax. His greed was the catalyst for Tadashi's death.

 

He cast his helmet aside.

 

Oh how that agony burned him, seared his insides and charred his heart. Neither Baymax's presence behind him, nor his friend's quiet inquiries of, “Hiro?” reached him. It was only the doctor's final, harsh demand for him to relinquish possession of the mask that provoked him into action.

 

“This doesn't belong to you,” was his solemn reply before he slipped the mask on. The bots snapped instantly to life, acknowledging their new master's wish.

 

_**Destroy him**_.

 

The man was swift enough to avoid the first wave, shock turning to terror as he tried to flee. Hiro took aim once more.

 

“Hiro” - the Microbots faltered - “this isn't what Tadashi -”

 

“- Tadashi's gone, Baymax.”

 

_**Take aim. Fire -** _

 

“No, Hiro!” The temporary disconnection with their new master collapsed their structure. “Don't do this!” The instant Hiro regained some control over the bots, he pinned Gogo to the wall with them. She would not get to interfere. She has no right to.

 

“Tadashi is here.”

 

He ignored Baymax, letting the Microbots engulf him and carry him. A grunt of pain on his right, quiet but enough to draw the attention of those demonic, yellow eyes. They ripped apart the structures that kept Callaghan out of his reach, and Hiro took aim once more.

 

A force clamped unto him, prying at the neurotransmitter, begging him to think and not to do what he is about to do. “This isn't what Tadashi -!”

 

The bots hissed and screamed at the reptilian intruder, drowning out his words, yet he did not yield to the intimidation. He only tried harder to awaken his young friend. They slammed into him, freeing the young boy from his grasp, and bracing their master against any others.

 

Slowly they crept forth, encroaching on their target, prepared to strike. Two appeared before them, begging Hiro to calm down, telling him that he does not want to do this.

 

“This won't change anything, Hiro!”

 

That perfect synchronization of will and drive was disrupted by the spike of raw emotion when young Hiro heard Baymax speak.

 

“Hiro, will killing Doctor Callaghan improve your emotional state?”

 

“Yes... No...”

 

_**I don't know**_.

 

The Microbots bent and halted at his indecisiveness, cascading around him in streams of glinting silver that rushed and hushed at random. It freed Gogo from her bindings, and pooled at their feet as Hiro sunk lower to the ground.

 

“ _Callaghan is in there.”_

 

All movement ceased.

 

“ _Someone has to help.”_

 

He rose with a roar, the machinery under his control molding into spears, ready to impale anyone or anything that proved a hindrance to this unholy mission. As those spears shot forward, Baymax's next statement froze them.

 

“Tadashi would not want this.”

 

“Tadashi is gone.”

 

“Tadashi is here.”

 

“ **Tadashi is not here!** ” Hiro flung the mask aside, plummeting when the tower of bots gave way. Upon impact, he was met with a supple warmth. Baymax. He removed his chest plate, just to protect him.

 

“Tadashi is here.”

 

He sighed. A long, tired sigh. That of one on the brink of collapse. “No, Baymax. He's -” Hiro's words failed him when he heard a voice – one kind and gentle yet somewhat unsure – emit from Baymax's torso. He listened, and looked with astonishment as his brother appeared, announcing various tests of his progress on his robotics project.

 

A voice that rang with excitement; squeaked with a tad bit of fear; huffed with exasperation; steadied with determination; yawned with exhaustion; and – finally – yelled with triumph.

 

“ _I am satisfied with my care.”_

 

Hiro could feel the hot tears of longing and love as he gazed upon his brother's smiling face, memorized the voice that he could no longer hear. He placed a timid hand upon the screen, and nearly jumped when it was covered by four others.

 

“I'm s-sorry.” He exhaled shakily, closing his eyes.

 

He hurt all of them. He betrayed their trust, the very essence that comprised their team. Yet, they countered his betrayal with love.

 

“He'll always be there for you, Hiro.” The kindness in Honey's voice was infectious.

 

“And we'll be there for you too.” Gogo enveloped him in a tight embrace as she spoke, her voice fierce and determined.

 

He was forgetting something in this touching moment, wasn't he?

 

“The mask! Shoot!” He broke away from the group, scanning the area for Callaghan; he was already gone. “No! Baymax, find Callaghan!”

 

“My enhanced scanner has been damaged.” Did... Did he hurt Baymax?

 

“Baymax...”

 

“Let's get him fixed up, Hiro. Then we'll get that guy. The right way.” Wasabi could be every bit as unyielding as his brother.

 

“Yeah! We're a team! We stick together, and we'll win.” Leave it to Fredzilla to get his teammates amped.

 

“Let's do it. I've got a plan.” There it was, the spark in his eyes. An idea blooming forth from that brilliant mind that got their adrenaline pumping in anticipation because -

 

_Hiro was so much like Tadashi in this aspect._

 

“Does it involve me breathing fire?”

 

“For all our sakes, Fred, please don't,” Wasabi chuckled. “Now – seriously Hiro – what's the plan?”

* * *

 

**© Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
